Eight Letters Late
by The Maine's Pioneer
Summary: When Luna dies Lysander is sent to live with is god parents, the Potter's. Twelve years later Lysander is finding it hard to control his felling for his best friend, Lily Potter. Whiles in their last year at Hogwarts will Lysander gain the courage to tell her his true feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: **

**Dear readers, **

**Thank you for reading my story, hope you enjoy it as much as I liked writing it! First FanFic so plz be nice. I don't know what it is I just like Lily and Lysander.**

**R&R **

**Listening to: Sinners never sleep- You me at six **

Lysander stared out of the window onto the Potters huge lawn. He ran his hand through his long messy brown, just like his fathers. Well that's what his mother always said. But he always knew he had his mothers eerily blue eyes. Twelve long ears had passed since his mother had died. Twelve years since then. Pictures formed in his minded of everything in his life.

He was five; his father had left him, his brother, Lorcan and his mother. Lysander remembered the look in her eyes. He swore that he would never have anything to do with him again, hence why his last name is Lovegood. Lysander Lovegood. His mother had been in the accident only moths after. Lysander remembered standing outside the Potter's manor house scared to death. Lorcan had been whisked off to live with there great aunt in the Netherlands.

That's how he found him self here in the house of the Potter's living with his god parents waiting for the rest of their family to arrive.

**Lily's POV**

It was the final meeting of the whole family before we all went back to school and work after the holidays.

Everyone was all ready here; Bill, Fleur, Victoria, Dominique, Louis, Ron, Hermione, Hugo, Rose, Percy, Audrey, Lucy, Molly, George, Angelina, Roxanne, Fred and, last but not least, Teddy.

My head turned around the room; in no time I knew who was missing. I dashed across the entrance, speed upstairs and across the hallways. I'd lived in this house for 17 years of my life and I still couldn't get to grips with how big it was! Up some more stairs and across some more hallways I reached Lysander's room. Ly had been everything to me since I could remember, we were best friend and in the same year at Hogwarts and the fact that we were about to start our last year together made the thought of it even more special.

I gently pushed the bedroom door open reviling Lysander stood by the window clearly deep in thought. I couldn't begin to imagine how hard this might be for him. It almost made me cry looking at his forgotten face.

I creped into his room and wrapped my arms around his waste and rested my head on his shoulder. All of my cousins said that we looked so _cute _together and that we acted like a couple.

Vomit. Lily Potter did not give in to love, whoever it might be.

Lysander had turned his head to face me. Nothing needed to be said, looking into his luminous blue eyes I was told everything I needed to know. I tried to smile comfortingly at him, but Ly just laughed and kissed my forehead, he always did this when her thought about his mother, not once in our seventeen years of friendship had I ever questioned this action.

He returned to face the window, and then there was silence for awhile until I turned to Lysander and said.

"Please come down," it was in such a fait whisper even I barely heard it. Ly looked at me again until he gave me a short nod. I took his hand and lead him to the door.

They were all eating when we went into the dining room. Still holding Lysander's hand, we sat at the far end of the table. Nobody spoke until, that is, my father eventually spoke up.

"Ginny dear, can you pass me the potatoes please?"

I quickly glanced at Ly, our eyes met. I grinned widely and soon we were all in fits of laughter and there were smiles all round and the party finally picked up.

Lysander and I sat in the drawing room rug next to the open fire, however it being the end of August the house was stuffy and hot but Lysander had bewitched it to send a cool breeze. It was late in the evening and all I really wanted to do was huddle into Lysander's chest and sleep. But then a thought hit me.

"Ly,"

"Humm,"

"We leave for Hogwarts tomorrow for the last time, ever,"

"I know," His eyes stared deeply into the fire not bothering to look at me. "I guess this is it then. Our last year inside those four oh-so-familiar walls. Wow! Gotta admit that went quick,"

"Yeah Ly, lets make this our year at Hogwarts, our year,"

**Lysander's POV**

Lily fell into a long graceful sleep on my lap. I looked at her. Her flaming red hair fell onto her face. Her hair was still short from were she had cut it off for a bet last term. I tenderly brushed it out of her face. I loved her hair I had never seen anybody with the same shade of red hair even after growing up with the Weasley's. Lily really didn't like her hair; she called it carroty and a 'Loathing moping mess'. But nothing Lily could say would ever stop me from believing that she is truly the most beautiful thing in my life.

The way her pale skin shone in the light, the way her green eyes were always looking, just looking. Lily always hated her height she said she was like a baby Giant. I loved her height, if she was a baby Giant I must have been a teenage Giant. But I knew what she meant we were always taller that the others in our year it made us different but I knew it would be okay because I had her and she had me.

But I had for about ten years been convincing myself that this was sisterly affection however I knew I couldn't kid my self for much longer. We were in our last year and soon we would be parting our ways and soon after she would be wrapped up is anything other than me. But I couldn't. Don't get me wrong Harry and Ginny loved me like a son, I think it might be because Harry knew how it felt to be rejected but the family you lived with but Lily _was_ their daughter and I knew that they would stop at nothing to protect her, weather it meant hurting me or not.

I let out a loud sigh and was pulled back to reality. I gently lifted Lily from my lap, bridal style and carried her all the way through the Potter's house to Lily's room. I placed her on the bed and pulled her covers up.

"Good night, my love," I whispered in her ear them kissed her forehead.

I shut the door quietly behind me and crossed the hallway to my room.

**Authors Notes: **

**Hoped you liked it! :D I'm open to all constructive criticism and I'd love suggestions for what could happen in the future!**

**PLZ review, it would mean the world.**

**Fly on**

_**The Maines pioneer**_

**P.s hoped u liked it rubut** :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes:**

**Dear Readers,**

**Thanks for reading my story hope you like this chapter then!**

**During this chapter I have decided to add some of my own charters and I hope you like them. They won't be too important but they will be in the story a lot because I wanted my own charters. However some of my school friends saw me writing this chapter and so most of Lily's friend are real people and are my friends, you might find them weird, I do but I love them really! Also in this chapter junicorn123 (aka Ruby) and Little Gymnast13 (aka Jenni) helped and gave me some ideas!**

**A special thanks to silentsilver95 for being the Beta for this story! **

**Hope you like!**

**R&R**

**Listening to: Best intentions- We Are The In Crowd**

**Lily's POV**

The Hogwarts express turned a corner and I lost sight of my father. My last trip to Hogwarts.

I turned on my heals and headed into the compartment where Lysander was sitting. He was curled up on the set with his head resting against the window. He watched each rain drop dance down the window pane. His shocking blue eyes following them.

I slid into the seat opposite and we sat in comfortable silence. I could hear the chatter of excited first years coming from outside the compartment doors, and the rallying train gained speed. I looked out the window at the blur of green fields.

Jenni ripped open the compartment doors. Her small figure entered the compartment. Her thin lips curved into a smile as she ran and wrapped her arms around me. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

I laughed as she jumped up and down while she told me about her summer holiday trip to Spain.

Jenni and I had met in our first year. We are both in Gryffindor and shared a dorm. Jenni was muggle born and the only witch in her family. I could still remember her excited face as she walked up to the sorting hat nearly seven years ago. Jenni hadn't a bit changed.

"And we swam in the sea at night and it was so awesome." Jenni nattered on.

Jenni always spoke fast and was sometimes hard to understand but just the pure sound of her voice was enough to make me smile. I glanced at Lysander, he rolled his eyes and I let out a laugh. The two of them didn't get on very well. Lysander stayed in the shadows and liked to hide away however Jenni was, well, rather loud.

Half way through Jenni's speech extravaganza, one of her friends walked into the compartment and fell onto an empty seat. Abby was about as big as Jenni, they were both lithe and graceful. I couldn't help but feel out of place because I, on the other hand, was tall, lanky and boyish. Luckily I was spared of my ponderings when, another of my abstract friends joined our compartment.

Klaudia was a tall, brown haired Slytherin that always smiled, reviling straight white teeth, rather than making her look friendly, this make her look more like a predatory shark. I turned to look sharply at Lysander, he was glaring at her.

Honestly, seven years of Klaudia and I being friends and he still hated her guts and all because she was in Slytherin- despite me constantly reminding him that we were best friends although he was a Ravenclaw like his mother- and I, like most of my family, was a Gryffindor.

Klaudia was from a pure blood family that had immigrated to England from Poland twelve years ago. Unlike Jenni, who I had become friends with because of my house I had met Klaudia on the train and we had been friends ever since. I think most of my family, who were in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, didn't approve of my friendship with Klaudia, but hey! In got loads better when Rose was dating Scorpius. Shame they had to break up…

Sorry going off track here.

Well, Lysander actually surprised me. He was in a room of four girls, two of which he hated and one I don't even think he'd spoken to, and hadn't killed himself yet.

I for one felt like slitting my wrists. Girl talk wasn't really my thing but I smiled and nodded as Jenni tolled me about a muggle she had kissed on holiday.

Soon the inevitable came and we were joined by the last of my Gryffindor seventh years. In came Lena and Margaret. Lena had a sporty figure which made her look strong and powerful but however her expression was soft on her lightly tanned face. Her shoulder length dirty blond hair framed her rounded face. Lena was on Quidditch with me, she was a chaser. Margaret on the other hand, was small in size. She had dark skin and her black hair was pulled back into thin plats. Her smile spread across her face.

I smiled and I listened to all the girls as they told their holiday stories. But mostly I was thinking about the new school year and, although it was quite far away, the exams. Poor Lysander had spent most of the holidays trying to convince me that everything was going to be fine but I guess that was easy for him to say, Mr. Smart-ass.

I knew that heading for the Auror department wasn't the soft option. Already I had taken Defence against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions and Herbology for my N.E.W.T's. And to make it into Auror training I would need no lower than an E. but I knew I wanted to do it, I had to prove it to my Dad. I know I could be making this up but I think my Dad might be a little disappointed by my brothers and me. I mean, James ran off to Egypt and Al went to the Ministry department of magical law enforcement like aunt Hermione.

No one expected that of Albus. Everyone thought he would want more danger but, to be perfectly honest I didn't know what was going on in that guys life. When he was thirteen he knew exactly where he wanted to go. Just like Dad and I, he wanted to be an Auror however after one or two more years at Hogwarts he changed his mind. He changed all over. He became a control freak. He always wanted better of him self, expected more. After Hogwarts he just upped and left. He left for Grimmauld place and, well, I haven't seen much of him over the past year. He was always said it was just work, but I knew my brother and I knew he was lying to me, to all of us. May be I should ask him…

"Well if it isn't head boy and his new head girlfriend." Lysander's voice was devilish and devious. I swiftly turned my head in the direction of the door as my cousin Hugo and his 'best friend' Ruby.

Ok, so they weren't going out but it was true Hugo and Ruby had become head girl and boy. You should have seen aunt Hermione's face! She was over the moon. She spent all summer fussing over him. Over how he looks, his clothes and making sure he looked 'presentable' for the new school year because, according to her he was to be the new role model for the first years. And to his greatest delight he had found put this morning on platform nine and three-quarters that his best friend was head girl.

Ruby was an extremely short girl. She was also very thin. Ruby had golden blond hair that stopped about half way down her neck. Although he body was thin her long, black Hufflepuff robes made her look slightly bigger that she was. I saw her yellow head girl badge pined next to the Hufflepuff badge on her breast pocket. In my opinon Ruby was the perfect Hufflepuff. She was loyal, hard working and a really good friend. Hugo and I had known Ruby for quite a long time before Hogwarts. Her dad had joined the Auror department just a few moths after my father and Uncle Ron.

"Ruby, Hugo hey." I shouted form the back of the crowed compartment.

"Come sit down." Klaudia shouted form the set next to me, smiling and the two new comers.

"Oh yes, the more the fucking merrier," Ly's voice was drowning in sarcasm. "I'm positive this compartment isn't made for nine people." He muttered more to himself as he moved in to that last reaming space between him and the window. Ruby squeezed on the end.

Margaret turned to Hugo and grinned, "What did you do on holiday then?"

"We when to-" Hugo started in a rather posh voice and kind of sounded like Percy. But was cut off by Lysander.

"Well that's lovely, but I think I have to go." He stood up and headed to the compartment doors.

"Fuck off," Hugo snapped back quickly

"Oh, nice motivational speech from the new head boy. Great start to the job." The two boys grinded at each other evilly.

"Where are you going?" I asked quickly.

"Ravenclaw's," He said. "See ya dudes." he shouted from down the corridor.

"Prat." I shouted and then turned back to the group.

We talked a bit more after that. Just about the new term and what we wanted to do after Hogwarts.

Ruby was starting a six month apprenticeship at the wizarding wireless headquarters and hoped to get a job there so she could start her own chat show there. I knew Hugo wanted to become a reporter for the Daily Profit. Although Lena was very athletic and really good at Quidditch she didn't want to play professional Quidditch. I'd offered to introduce her to my mum, the ex-chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, but Lena believed that she wanted to do something to help others more. But I think over all Lena really didn't know what she wanted to. This was much like Jenni and Abby who had no clue either. Think Jenni was a little confused about getting a job in the wizarding world and didn't know whether she wanted to go back to the muggle world, part of really hoped she didn't because, after all, she had made such a difference to my life. Margaret was dead set on become a healer and needed to do about as much studding as me for that. At least it was good to know that I wouldn't be the only one this year up to my neck in work. And Klaudia still hoped to start her own small apothecary.

Soon talk turned to teachers.

We wall knew that at the end of last year our ex-Auror Defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Vinacour had gone back to the ministry to become a world famous Auror one more time. But no one had heard who was going to be the next Defence against the dark arts teacher.

"I can't believe he left, I thought he'd be here forever," Lena looked at the floor in disbelief. "Lily, do you know who it is?"

"No, I think my dad knows but he's not saying anything. He's really pleased to have him back but… I really thought he'd never go." They all looked at me as if to detect a hit of secrecy in my voice but I genuinely didn't know.

I knew my dad knew, I think my mum might as well. Actually most of the family were acting weird about the whole thing. When I asked my uncle George if he knew he just laughed and shook his head. Why were they all being so secretive? I mean it wasn't like I was asking them how to break into the ministry of magic! I turned to Hugo to ask him if he knew but he read my expression.

"No clue," He said dully. "I have been trying to ask my dad but I can't get anything out of him. I know he knows. Dads a shit liar."

We all looked at each other curiously.

"I really hope that they're good because my dad said that Defence against the dark arts is the most important subject when becoming on Auror."

I think I'm quite good at Defence against the dark arts but somehow saying that made me more panicked. And even if I did survive my NEWT's I would still have three years of Auror training to get through.

Oh gosh Lily, stop panicking! I've got the whole year to get my shit straight.

I looked out the window at the wild, untamed English countryside. Brown thorns twisted in all different directions. Dark trees stretched up to the sky, shielding my site from the blue above. Bright sunlight creped through the chinks in the tree leaves. The blue was fading fast into purple with one or two stars visible. I knew we must be getting closer to Hogwarts.

As the train carried on the sky grew darker. After a few games of exploding snap and one singed cat later the sky was pitch black. I glanced at my watch; we must be there in our hour or so.

The once crowed compartment slowly began to empty until I was alone. I felt lonely as I watched groups of people run by the glass doors. I decided that the best thing to do was to go and find Lysander, so I pulled my black Gryffindor robes over my head and swung open the compartment doors and headed down the corridor.

I found him about six or so compartments down. I peered through the glass doors. There were four people in the compartment. Two boys I recognised from my year. I saw Lysander next to the window however I had never seen him like this before. A Ravenclaw girl, that I think is in our year, was sitting almost on top of him. She was giggling and smiling at him, her long blond ringlets falling over his shoulder. She looked at him with swirly grey eyes. His face was twisted and he looked extremely uncomfortable.

I laughed so hard that I nearly cried.

The blond haired girl swung her head round to face the door and look at me. She cast me a dirty look as I pulled the doors open, still in hysterics. Lysander and the two other boys turned to me, wandering what was going on.

"What do you want?" The girl asked in a shrill voice.

"I wandered if I might have my best friend back, but it looks like you guys are getting busy so… I think I'll go," I turned my back on the group.

"No Lil, I'm coming." And as I knew he would, Lysander joined me just as I walked into my compartment.

He had his black Ravenclaw robes on. Lysander fell into the spongy set next to the window once again. The burning question played on my tongue. Who was that girl?

I couldn't help but feel sour about the whole thing. I just couldn't explain it. Neither of us had ever been in love, not because we wouldn't let each other. Lysander was everything to me, he was more than the world and the thought of having to leave him for another man or him leaving me for someone else… the thought of loss is drowning me. I know this sounds selfish but he really meant everything to me. I never wanted to leave him. I wasn't ready, not just jet.

"Who was the girlfriend then?" I tried to keep my voice clam but Lysander looked to angry to care.

"She's not my girlfriend." He said through gritted teeth. But I really couldn't care less. I tried to keep my expression blank but I knew I was failing. Badly. But I don't think Lysander noticed.

"She's Jasper's twin sister, Rebecca," I knew Jasper as one of the Ravenclaw boys from the compartment. "Apparently she hasn't stopped talking about me all summer and has a thing for me."

He made air quotation around the word 'thing'. "But I really wish she would lie off. She's so bloody clingy. I don't want to hurt her feelings or anything but soon I'll just tell her to fuck off," he sounded pissed off and angry. He still wasn't meeting my gaze. I forced a laugh but I was so relieved.

"So what happened to your lot?"

"Well," I began to think back to a couple of hours ago. "Jenni, Abby and Margaret said something about a fit Hufflepuff and wandered off, Ruby and Hugo went back on patrol of the corridors," I paused, casting my mind back. "Klaudia's boyfriend wanted her back and Lena went to find her brother," I finished. "Who's forgotten his wand."

Lysander pulled a questioning look but new much better than to ask so he turned his head to the window. With nothing better to do I pulled out my shiny new copy of _Fighting the fates: an advanced guide to defence against the dark arts _by _Umberto Cunning. _I flicked it open on a page about Patronuses and grinned. I knew how to form a full body Patronus. Teddy had learnt when he was in my year. I had seen him practicing and I begged him to teach me, and he did. Not when I was eight, obviously, but when I was in my third year and when I had learnt to control my magic.

Teddy had taught me more about magic then all six years at Hogwarts. I missed him, I really did. Maybe he would let me stay with him in his apartment in London while I'm training.

I flicked to the front of the book and began to read Cunning's prologue but was interrupted by the sound of four paws softly jumping onto the seat next to me. About time to.

"Otsoa." I picked up my brown tabby cat and rubbed under her chin. Lysander rolled his eyes.

He was disapproving of Otsoa. I had had Otsoa since my third year, dad had promised me an owl but when I found her I just couldn't resist. And the more I got to know her the more I found she was different to other cats, she was magic. Well, I mean Lena's Siamese cat was, well just a domestic cat. Her cat brought her mice and dead things for the morning, slept on her pillow and was carried in a basket. Where as Otsoa never went in her basket she always knew where I was, and could always find her way home. I mean, I didn't even have to bring her onto the platform and on the train with me, most of the time she came anyway but like today I left her at home and now she's here, with me. Once I left her at home and she arrived at Hogwarts just an hour after me. Even she, with thin legs and a light body, couldn't run all the way to Scotland from the outskirts of London in less than a day. It was just the little things that made me wander.

I absentmindedly stroked her soft brown fur as I read through my book. Not really taking in what I was reading. Until I felt a sharp nudge on my shoulder forcing me back and hitting my head on the compartment wall. Rubbing the back of my head I turned to face an extremely annoyed Lysander.

"Are you staying on or are you coming to Hogwarts with me?" I hadn't noticed that the train had stopped but sure enough we were in the station and I could hear the louse noise of the last students running off the train. I pulled my bags off the railings and followed Lysander out the compartment doors.

It was raining, heavily. The rain pelted down in long thin spears hitting hard on the wet ground. I could just about make out the thestral drawn carriages. I could hear the chatter of first years next to Lysander and me.

"Hi ya Lily." said a big, hard figure that I had just walked head long into. "Better get a carriage quick, Hugo just walked past looking for ya."

"Thanks Hagrid." I shouted through the wind as I sprinted to the carriages after Lysander.

"Lily, Lysander, quick!" Hugo's head was poking out of the door of a carriage.

Lysander and I ran up to the carriage, hopped in and swung the door firmly shut as it started to move. Like always, the carriage was dark, damp and smelt like moth balls. I looked out the window but I couldn't see anything because of the rain. I looked around at my fellow passengers. There was only Lysander, Hugo, Ruby and I in the carriage. At another glance at Ruby I say she looked pale and anxious, her eyes darting in all directions.

"Ruby, you okay?" I asked.

"It's my sister, she's starting her first year and I'm really worried about her. She's not a very strong swimmer, what if she falls in?"

Her face was ash white and her small mouse like hands were shaking nervously. I looked into her grey eyes softly. "Ruby she'll be fine. She's not clumsy or carless so I doubt she'll fall in and she's got Hagrid with her."

"I guess," Although she didn't look very reassured at this. Ruby wasn't as close as I was to Hagrid. The journey continued in silence until I felt the carriage stop still and I flung the doors open. And there it was. Hogwarts. Stood in all its glory.

I smiled as I looked up at the large, old castle. Each widow was lit and groups of students ran through the open front doors. I followed after them to get out of the cold rain and into the invitingly warm entrance hall. Lysander stood next to me, shaking his head allowing the rain to spray off his brown hair. Our eyes met and we walked through the oak doors and into the great hall.

I smiled at him and turned around to walk to the far right of the hall. I took a seat next to Lena and the end of the Gryffindor table. My eyes scanned the head table at the top of the hall until my eyes rested upon a single familiar figure and my heart skipped several beats.

I saw the perfect long, slender figure. The deep, comforting eyes and the oh-so-familiar swish of bright turquoise hair. Sat, at the end of the table, smiling straight at me, was Teddy Remus Lupin, my Teddy.

I glanced at Lysander and he was smiling too. Oh, how could I have been so stupid? That's why no one was saying anything. Teddy and I were looking directly at each other, laughing.

But I noticed I wasn't the only one looking at Teddy many girls were staring, giggling stupidly and pointing at him. I rolled my eyes. I thought Teddy was kind of good looking, I a sisterly kind of way but… he was my god brother and no one could have him. Meanwhile the sorting had passed quickly without me even noticing. At the top of the Hufflepuff table sat Ruby and next to her sat a small blond girl looking both excited and frightened. I assumed this was her sister.

McGonagall had stood up in front of the crowed hall and started her welcome speech. "I trust you all had a good holiday and are ready to learn. As you may have noticed we have a new member of staff this year. I'd like you to give a very warm welcome to Professor Lupin," Teddy stood up and the hall clapped along. But no one was as loud as us. Hugo, Lysander and I were on our feet, screaming louder than anyone else. Lysander whistled as Teddy stood up grinning and laughing at us. And I swear I saw the corners of Professor McGonagall mouth slightly curve.

As soon as the hall calmed down, Professor McGonagall began to talk again. Lena turned to me and pulled a stupid grin. Her chocolate brow eyes were gleaming.

"He's really fit." Lena giggled girlishly. I glared at her.

"He's my god brother." I muttered through gritted teeth.

"Oh, Lily I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"Nah, it cool I guess I should expect that now, he's going to be here for a year after all. It's just he broke up with my cousin at Easter. They had been going out for about eight years. But they were on and off for years."

"I really didn't mean it like that, and I think I might finally ask Toby out this year." Toby was a Gryffindor seventh year boy who Lena had liked for sometime now.

We chattered all the way through the rest of the feast. Until we were dismissed from the hall. I wanted to go and find Teddy but I was being called out of the hall by teachers. Lena and I walked side by side up to the Gryffindor portrait hole.

"Head boy coming through." Hugo was pushing people out the way to get through to the front of the queue. "This terms password is Animi." The portrait hole swung open behind him to reveal the Gryffindor common room.

Lena and I made are way up the winding stair case to the girls dormitories. A sign had been placed on the door that read _seventh years_ in gold pealing letters. I pushed open the doors to reveal five four-poster beads each surrounded but thick, scarlet curtains. My trunk lay at the end of my bed and Otsoa was sleeping on my pillow.

We were the only ones who had come back form the feast yet but I was too tired to say a word, so I pulled on my pyjamas and climbed into my four-poster bed and pulled the curtains around me, I didn't feel like more girl talk with Lena. My bed was warm and inviting. I moved Otsoa next to my feet and rested my head on my pillow.

Seventh year here I come.

**Yeah, so hope** **like it. Please review. It's nice to hear constructive criticism. Sorry if there are some mistakes. If you have any ideas just leave me a review and I'll get back to you.**

**Fly on,**

_**The Maine's Pioneer ** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes:**

**Dear readers,**

**Hey guys I'm sat in the café typing this up and I really hope you like it so far and make sure you stay tuned! I'm really sorry it as taken so long for this chap to come up, I went on holiday to France! Also check out _Friends, Enemies and the Art of Transfiguration_ by _junicorn123_ aka Ruby (that is her real name but Ruby from my story) and thanks for all the reviews. Btw I will be seeing _The Maine_ on 26th September and I am so excited! And a special Happy Birthday to our favourite John O'Callaghan and Happy Birthday to me as a matter of fact! I hope you like this chap! Oh yeah and once again thanks to _junicorn123 _for ideas… and to silentsilver95- my sister for being the Beta for this story**

**R&R**

**Listening to: Everything Collide- Sing it loud **

**Lily's POV**

My slice of buttered toast was pulled from my hand and Lysander's long legs slid under the bench. I pulled another piece of toast out from the rack and began to spread Nutella on it.

"You know this is the Gryffindor table, right?" said a snide voice coming from behind me, a voice I'd been really rather hoping not to hear.

Lysander turned his head to frown at the boy.

"Fuck off McLaggen," Ly spat back.

Alexander McLaggen was, to put it bluntly, in love with me.

I mean I know I'm amazing and all but this guy takes obsession too far. Good job I have my Lovegood to be on my side. McLaggen was also one of the seventh year Gryffindor boys.

"This is the table for Gryffindor's."

"Go away McLaggen, he's with me," I glared at him.

"Lily I only have the house's best interests at heart."

"McLaggen, he's not a criminal or the criminally insane," I was pissed now. "He's my best friend and he's staying here, with me." I got to my feet and was looking him straight in the eye.

"Miss Potter, Mr McLaggen, is there a problem?" Professor McGonagall's voice was sharp and her lips thin.

"Nothing, Professor." I said still not daring to take my eyes off McLaggen.

"Well, Mr Lovegood, I believe Professor Flitwick has your timetable and is looking for you." Lysander got up and began to make his way in the general direction of tiny Professor Flitwick. "Well, Mr McLaggen, your timetable," She handed him a slip of parchment and he left without looking back. She then turned back to me, "Again, everything fine," She handed me my timetable and walked off briskly. A few minutes later Lysander joined me once again.

"Free period first thing," I said, looking down at my timetable.

"Arithmancy," I pulled Lysander's timetable out of his hands.

"Yeah, but other than you having Arithmancy where as I have Herbology, we have everything together," I grinned at him and he returned the look.

"Well, I have Arithmancy across the other side of the castle, I'd better get going. I really don't want to be late for the first lesson," He turned and left the great hall. I watched him until I lost sight of him as he began to climb the stairs.

Ruby and the other Hufflepuff seventh year girls made their way towards me. I smiled cheerily at them as they began to get closer.

"What have you got? Jess and I have care of magical creature first thing." Ruby nodded to a brown haired girl to her left. "And Beth has divination." Then making a gesture to the blond girl to her right.

"Free period." I said unenthusiastically.

"Oh well I'm sure I'll see you in Defence Against the Dark Arts next, right? Anyway we'd better get going." I watched them leave the hall and disappear the stairs just as Lysander had done. With nothing left to do, I turned around and made my way out the great hall.

As I made my way along the corridor I saw a huddle of Ravenclaw's making their way to the library. I wasn't got to bother the library, not just yet. Now that my ban from the library had finally been lifted. I had put muggle fairy tales in the ancient history section of the library. Ah the good times.

I made my way up the Gryffindor tower to grab my books for the day. I looked down at my timetable once more. After my free period I had Defence Against the Dark Arts with Teddy, potions and then Herbology with Professor Longbottom. I stuffed the books into my bag and headed out the door.

When I reached the common room I saw a few sixth years round one of the tables, relaxing. In the opposite corner a few seventh year boys were talking. One of which was Alexander. As soon as he saw me, he smiled across the common room and got up to come over. His brown hair was in short curls that clung to his scalp.

"Sorry Lily, for this morning." His smile was wide and reviled two rows of white teeth, it was slightly unnerving.

"Thanks Alexander but I suppose it should really be Lysander that deserves the apology. I guess that means you won't be messing with him for a while."

He chuckled softly. "If that's what will make you happy, then, yes." He smiled again and I found myself smiling back. I felt his amber eyes searching through my green ones. The moment was slightly awkward and I felt rather stupid but no words found their way to defuse the silence.

"Would you like to sit with me?" He asked, and for the first time I saw Alexander McLaggen, the most confident and obnoxious person I'd ever had the pleasure of meeting, Blush!

"I'm sorry I-I-I have to go and meet a friend." I stammered not wanting to make eye contact with him purposefully looking down at my feet.

"Oh, okay then, I'll see you in potions," with that he sauntered off back to his friends.

I turned away and hurried out of the portrait hole. I turned down corridors and through passageways with still no idea where I was going. And, if I am aloud to ask; what the hell happed there? I hate his guts and just the mere look into his eyes makes my blood boil, but just then, what happened? My skin turned pink and I began to stammer my words. _It's just because he's being nice _I told my self.

I turned off a passageway and carried on wandering on until I hear a slight sniffing noise coming from a small alcove slightly further down the corridor. I sped up the see what was causing the noises. And there, sitting curled up with her keens tucked up against her chest and crying her eyes out was Ellie, Ruby's younger sister.

"Oh, Ellie," I placed a comforting arm around her fragile figure. "What happened? Are you hurt? Do you want me to go and find Ruby or is it something I can help with?" I had only met Ellie once or twice due to the fact my dad worked with her dad and everything.

After sitting in silence for awhile, Ellie finally spoke in her small voice. "I was m-meant to be i-i-in Defence Against the Dark Arts half an-an-an hour ago," she drew a long breath. "But I lost my way and I-I-I don't know where I am." She erupted into sobs.

"Don't worry I can get you there no problems, and," I looked into her grey swirling eyes convincingly. "I'm sure I can persuade your teacher to let you off."

"Okay." We got up and I started to lead her towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. I was not completely sure how she had managed to get herself across the other side of the castle, she must have been wandering for a long time, nevertheless I decided it best not to ask as I didn't want her crying on me again.

We did eventually make it to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. I knocked softly against the wooded door. From within I could hear Teddy's soft, smooth, deep voice talking to the class until I hear him say "Come in."

I pushed open the door and saw Teddy stood at the front of the class, behind the teacher's desk. There was a moment of awkwardness. His robes were fitted and smart, I was used to seeing him in muggle clothing, jeans and t-shirts and stuff. But his hair was still like turquoise flames that flopped down over his eyes. There was just something about seeing him in front of his class looking perfect. Something that made me want to cry with laughter. But by little bubble of pride and happiness was burst when I noticed my self. I was in my school robes, which were incredibly unflattering. And, to add to insult, teddy had not seen me in my school robes since I got them the summer before my first year, when I refused to take them off for two day, until I had got them covered in mud. Then I was eleven, now I'm seventeen, almost eighteen.

I could feel the gaze of twenty or so pairs of eyes on me. I also noticed that nether Teddy or I had said anything for around a minute. Teddy seemed to notice the silence too. He took one swift look around the classroom until saying "Why Miss Potter, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

It took all my strength not to burst into fits of laughter there and then! Teddy was never formal, and I mean 'Miss Potter'. Teddy was also keeping in laughter, so I decided to play along to see how far I could push his concentration.

"Well, Professor Lupin, I found Miss Freeman here on the seventh floor corridor and she seemed to be incredibly lost. She told me she was meant to be in your lesson now." I tried to speak with the highest authority and sense but the moment was no longer funny, this was down right awkward.

"Let's see," he said consulting the resistor. "Freeman, Freeman… ah here you are, Eleanor Freeman. You're just down by the front here." He indicated to a set in front of his desk. I turned around and headed out the door without a sideward glance at Teddy.

"Miss Potter," I turned round to look at Teddy. "If you have a free period, and, well, if you have nothing better to do… I wandered if you might like to help Miss Freeman; I dare say she'll need help catching up."

I looked at him and gave him one of my are-you-serious looks but it did seem like he was serious after all. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Of course I will Professor Lupin." I pulled up a chair from the empty teacher's desk and sat next to Ellie. She smiled happily at me and I returned the grin.

The rest of the lesson was fairly boring really. Teddy went through a few defence skills and what they would be learning trough the next year. Teddy started with teaching them the most basic defensive spell.

"Now the first defensive spell you are going to attempt is Expelliarmus," Teddy smiled down at the excited first years. "Now, can anybody tell me what Expelliarmus dose to its victim?" A black haired boy dressed in Ravenclaw blue robes sat at the back raised his hand.

"Mr Wayland."

"It disarms the victim." He spoke in a really quiet voice.

"Correct, Mr Wayland, Five points to Ravenclaw. Expelliarmus leaves your opponent disarmed and without a wand, and you, with two."

The whole class looked overjoyed at the prospect of learning a real spell.

"Miss Potter, your assistance please," I stood up from my seat to face Teddy. "The key is to your words clear." Teddy's wand was pointing at me, and mine at him. He bowed his head and once he had raised it again I saw his periwinkle blue eyes shone and his pink lips smiled. Ah, poor Teddy, you'd think he'd know me after almost eighteen years.

"Expelliarmus." My spell hit him straight. His wand flew into the air and caught it in one, clean swipe. The whole class stared in amazement. My eyes landed on Ellie; gosh I hope I didn't look like that when I saw my first spell…

"Well done Miss Potter," Teddy stood up straight and brushed off his robes. "For your homework," He looked back at the class, who looked unenthusiastic. "I would like you to research into defensive spells," The class looked worried and the prospect of having to do homework. "Nine inches, minimum," he added. "Class dismissed."

As the last student left the class I turned to face Teddy. "Professor Lupin, I like." I spoke then gave an uncharacteristic giggle.

"I think I do too. Come here you." I closed the final distance between us and he grabbed me into a bear tight hug. I always felt safe in Teddy's arms; it has been home for so long. Teddy is probably the closest person I have, apart from Lysander of course.

"I thought I'd find you in here, getting extra credit." Lysander's head was peeking out from behind the door. He then swung the door open and pulled Teddy into a brotherly hug.

"So what happened Ted? Nether of us knew?" Lysander questioned as he extracted himself from Teddy.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I ask the family not to tell you."

"Well, I so happy you're here." I grinned at him

"Thanks. Now you two best go and wait out side, no special treatments because you're family."

Lysander and I joined a small line of about 15 or so out side the defence against the dark arts class room. Everyone seemed excited about the new teacher and I realised, I'd forgotten to ask Teddy what we would be learning. After all we were in our seventh year and that must mean that we would be learning new and dangerous types of dark magic and how to defend our selves. I must come close to Aura training.

"Seventh year, you may come in." The beginning of the line followed Teddy into the class room.

Teddy waved his wand at the black board at the front of the class and a piece of chalk began to write of its own accord:_ PROFESSOR. T. LUPIN._

"Hello, my name is Professor Theodor Lupin and I shall be your defence against the dark arts teacher for this year. If you have any questions now would be the time to ask them."

A Ravenclaw girl raised her hand and Teddy nodded his head in her direction. "Is it true you're a Metamorphmagnus?" she almost whispered

Teddy screwed up his eyes in an almost pained expression as his hair turned into a royal shade of deep purple. "Yes."

The class was filled with gasps of excitement and giggling girls. I turned round in my seat and shot them a dangerous if-you-even-think-about-him-I'll-hurt-you look and Lysander sniggered from the seat next to me. I spun my head to look at him and he gave me an exasperated I-know-he's-your-brother-but-you-can't-get-over-protective-of-him look.

I was about to reply with my fine-I'll-care-about-our-family-even-if-you-don't glare but Teddy had begun to speak. "Over the next few weeks we shall be studying in the unforgiveable curses," The class gave him a wary look. "Now you are in your seventh year we will be looking at progressively darker magic. This is not just about learning spells that will get you though a duel, this is magic that could, and has, save your lives as well as others around you. T is therefore compulsory that I teach you about the unforgiveable curses," The class was silent.

"The unforgivable curses are; the Imperius curse, the Cruciatus curse and, finally, Avada Kedaver. What can anyone tell me about these curses?" Only a few hands were extended into the air. "Yes." Teddy pointed to a Slytherin boy in the back row.

"The Imperius curse makes the victim do anything the witch or wizard, who performed the curse, wants them to do." He finished with a curl of his lips.

"Correct five points to slytherin. The Imperious Cures cause the victim to perform unquestionable bidding for the caster. Anyone else? Yes," Teddy smiled at a Hufflepuff girl, she giggled and turned red. _He's just being polite, like he would be into anyone like you… _Lysander then kicked me from under the table, how the hell dose he know what I'm thinking? It's unnerving.

"The Cruciatus Curse tortures the victim." She smiled at Teddy, obviously proud of herself. _There really is no need to look pleased with yourself; you are a Hufflepuff after all… _Jeez where did that come from?

"Lily. Lily, you ok?" Teddy was look down at me from the front of our desk.

"Sorry Te- I mean Sir, I zoned out. What was the question?"

"I asked; what happens to the victim of the last unforgivable Curse?"

"Oh. Oh, he dies." The class gasped.

"Thank you Miss Potter, for being so blunt."

"Well, I'm right." I mumbled quietly so only Teddy and Lysander could hear me.

"Avada Kedaver is more commonly know as the killing. The victim will die intently, there is no known cure." Teddy finished and the class was silent once more.

The Hufflepuff girl raised her hand once again fluttering her eyelashes at Teddy. "But Sir, that's not always true, one person survived the killing curse, didn't he?"

Suddenly the whole class's eyes were on me. Yes, I'm Harry Potter's daughter. Harry Potter, the baby who survived the killing curse. Harry Potter, the teenager who killed Voldemort. Harry Potter, the youngest head of the Aura department. But to he was my dad, who raised five kids to be the best they could be, despite two of them not being his… but everyone was still looking at me.

"He's raised him too." I mumbled into the desk pointing at Teddy. I must have said it louder than I thought I did because the class then gasped again. Teddy shot me daggers before turning back to the class.

"Please Sir," _Oh no,_ not her again. "You were raised by Harry Potter?"

"I hardly think that question is appropriate and I really don't want to get off subject here." He looked worried, I mouthed 'Sorry' to him but he was pissed. "The unforgiveable Curses differ from other practical spells however. The Unforgiveable Curses require emotion, so much emotion. You really have to mean it…"

Teddy when on about the Unforgivable Curses for the rest of the lesson but I had stopped listening. What if Teddy was really mad? Oh I feel terrible. Teddy coming to work at Hogwarts was amazing, especially no it was just Lysander, Hugo and I. we were no longer going to be the ones shut off from the older relatives conversations. Teddy could be like one of us, we'd have family teaching at the school. And I'd had to go and put my foot in it, wreck everything. Teddy was going to hate me.

"Class dismissed. Miss Potter, if you can kindly wait behind," The rest of the class filed out as I packed up my bags slowly. "Don't worry, Ly, she'll be out in a second." Lysander shot him a look I couldn't quite understand and walked out of the class room, grudgingly. Once the door was shut I looked back at Teddy.

"Lily, please don't mess this up for me," His amber eyes were searching mine.

"What do you mean don't mess this up for you? What could I have possibly done with a morning of lessons that's made you hate me?" Ok where was he going with this? Where am I going with this?

"Lily, you know what I mean. This job was a get away card for me, after everything that happened with Vic… I needed a job as a distraction. Just help me out here,"

"Help you out how? I still don't get what it is that I'm supposed to have done wrong,"

"Lily, I just need you to remember that here I'm your teacher, not your god brother."

"So you want me to change the way I feel about? Erase you out of the last seventeen years of my life?" I pulled my bag over my shoulders and headed to the door.

"Lily, you know I don't mean-,"

"But you do! Fine you don't want me in your life, I won't be in it. Starting from _now_!" and with that I swung open the and left at a brisk pace.

Lysander was waiting for me out side the class room as I had suspected. He followed me down the corridor as I had suspected.

"Lily, wait. Lily!"

We were in the entrance hall now and I was headed out the oak front doors and down the grass, to my favourite tree. Lysander was still on my heels. Despite it being September, the weather was slightly chilly and the wind was picking up… Scottish weather. I sat at the base of the tree. I pulled my legs into my chest and wrapped my arms around my knees. Lysander sat down of my left side.

"Well, I've really managed to fuck things up with Teddy." I said, and then I broke down into tears. They streaked down my cheeks and landed in my lap. Honestly, the first day back and I had been an argument.

"Lily, it going to be okay. He just needs some time to settle into his new job. That's all." He pulled me into his chest and started to stroke my hair.

"Come on lets go get some lunch." He got up and held his hand out to me; I grabbed it and used it to pull myself up.

* * *

><p>Lysander and I lined up out side the dungeons class room waiting for our Professor to greet us.<p>

"Come in." A deep voice called from inside the class room.

Professor Slughorn was standing at the front of the class room. Slughorn had little hair on his head, the parts that were still there, were gray. His round stomach was covered by his deep emerald robes.

"Please find a space and begin to get out your equipment and ingredients." Slughorn's voice rang around the dungeons.

"Come; let's get a place at the back." Lysander grabbed my elbow and steered me towards an empty table at the back.

Not long after we sat down a Ravenclaw girl with dark skin came and sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"Hey Lysander," She waved at him from across the table then turned to look at me. "Demetria." She smiled warmly at me.

"Students, turn to page one hundred and fifteen of your copy of _the processes of potion making_. You are to make the draft of the living dead, I knew that it was covered last year but that should mean that you should be able to make the potion with any mistakes. Begin. "

I fished around in the bottom of my bag for my book. Once found, I placed it on the desk and turned to Lysander.

"Who's she?" I mouthed to him, pointing at… Demetria, I think. Demetria was currently skipping towards the main desk the pick up a glass phial.

"That's Demetria, she's dead nice, bit mad though." I frowned down at my copy of _processes of potion making_ and scanned page one hundred and fifteen.

* * *

><p>"Miss Potter, Professor McGonagall would like to see you in here office after diner. The password is sherbet lemon" A Gryffindor third year stopped me in the corridor as Lysander and I made out way down to dinner after a free period we had spent completing a particularly nasty Transfiguration essay McGonagall had set this morning. But it was out of the way now.<p>

"It'll be about starting up the Quidditch team, Flitwick talked to me about it at lunch time."

We continued down the marble staircase. It was now Friday evening. Teddy and I had not said a word to each other. Today's lesson was an awkward disaster. No eye contact was made, no pleasantries exchanged.

I slipped my legs under the bench and began to spooned pasta onto my empty plate. Jenni slipped her thin legs under the table and sat herself next to me.

"Do you even understand the Transfiguration?" She looked furious and fed up.

"Kinda."

"Can you please help me? We're two days into the year and I'm already stuck on homework." Jenni gave me an exasperated look.

"Sure, Jen. Let's meet up in the library tomorrow."

"Thanks." She flashes me a wide grin and helped herself to a piece of beef.

We ate slowly, talking about our day, and then we were joined by Lena.

"That was one of the worst Divination lessons ever," she smashed her copy of _being prepared for the unforeseen _onto the table. "Firenze's making the lessons so much harder. I found it almost impossible to keep up!" She slumped herself in the seat on the other side of me.

"I bring good news; McGonagall wants to see me after dinner and Lysander recons it's to do with the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

Lean turned her to look at me, her face lit up. "TheQuidditchseason is starting early, then? Oh, that the best news I've heard all day!" She was beaming. I have always wandered why I was made Quidditch captain not her. Surely the daughter of the famous Puddlemere United keep would be an obvious choice for captain, with a name like Lena Wood.

I got up of the table, bit farewell and make me way to McGonagall office.

"Sherbet lemons." I muttered to the gargoyle. It hoped aside and I climbed onto the moving staircase until I reached the top revelling a wooden door which I knocked on lightly.

"Come in." said a horse voice from inside the office. I swung open the door and stepped into the office.

"Miss Potter," McGonagall lifted her head form a piece of parchment she was writing on. "I'm glad you got the message. I trust you had a good summer?" Her voice was brisk and sharp. I nodded quickly. "Please have a seat."

"I suppose you know what you're here to talk about." I nodded again. "Professor Flitwick has already spoken to Mr Lovegood about the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and he is certain they can win this year. The Quidditch cup is a nice asset to this office and I don't want to give it up." I glanced over the book shelf to see the Quidditch cup taking pride and place. "That is why we will be starting the team up early and I expect you to be training harder than ever." She stared at me her eyes like daggers. "The sign up list will be on the Gryffindor notice board for the whole of next week then try-outs will soon follow that."

"Yes Professor McGonagall."

"Good, you may go Miss Potter." I got up from the chair and scrambled out of the office making my way to the Gryffindor common room as quickly as possible.

There was no one in the dorm when I entered. I trough my bag down under my bed and pulled out _Fighting the Fates: an advanced guide to defence against the dark arts. _And started, rather reluctantly, on Teddy's homework.

**Hope you liked it. Reviews and ideas are always welcome. I know I make Professor McGonagall headmistress and head of Gryffindor house, do we think that was a bad idea? Thanks for reading as always…**

**Just one quick thing… ALL TIME LOW'S _DON'T PANIC_ IS OUT ON 9/10/2012!**

**Can't wait! **

**Thanks again **

**Fly On,**

_**The Maine's Pioneer **_


End file.
